


Kobieta po przejściach, mężczyzna z przeszłością

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Romance, Snark, post-epilogue
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Greengrass już dokonała wyboru. Draco Malfoy pozwala sobie się z nim nie zgodzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kobieta po przejściach, mężczyzna z przeszłością

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na forum Mirriel w 2008 roku, zbetowane przez **Marchew** , umieszczone w _mojej_ powojennej Anglii, która bynajmniej nie zaprzecza kanonowi jako takiemu.

_A gdy się zejdą, raz i drugi,_

_kobieta po przejściach, mężczyzna z przeszłością,_

_bardzo się męczą, męczą przez czas długi,_

_co zrobić, co zrobić z tą miłością?_

_Czy te oczy mogą kłamać_ , Raz dwa trzy

 

 

— Wyjdź za mnie.

Mogła go pocałować. Mogła go wyśmiać i poniżyć. Mogła rzucić mu się w ramiona, wyznając dozgonną miłość, albo spoliczkować, odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść.

Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby zrobiła którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

— To najmniej romantyczne oświadczyny, jakie mogłam sobie wyobrazić — stwierdziła spokojnie i rzeczowo, nie odrywając wzroku od rozzłoconej ostatnimi promieniami słońca Tamizy. Chociaż nie była tu po raz pierwszy, niemagiczny Londyn nadal zapierał jej dech w piersiach. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziła z Pokątnej, przez pierwszych kilka chwil czuła się okropnie, jakby dostała kociołkiem prosto w głowę. Ogłuszona hałasem, oślepiona tysiącem świateł, pozwalała nieść się wielobarwnemu tłumowi, niezmierzonej fali ludzkiego żywiołu. Wszystko tu było inne — szybsze i większe, każdy ruch był gwałtowniejszy, każde doznanie bardziej intensywne. Zawsze bała się, że jeśli zostanie w tym obcym jej świecie zbyt długo, po prostu oszaleje.

— Nie jestem romantycznym typem — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — Ty zresztą też nie.

Kto, do cholery, dał mu prawo mówić jej, jaka jest, a jaka nie? Powinna się teraz obrazić, powinna w kilku ostrych słowach powiedzieć mu, co o nim myśli…

Oparła się wygodniej o balustradę mostu.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że mógłbyś być trochę bardziej kreatywny. Bukiet róż, kolacja w drogiej restauracji, wynajęty na ten wieczór kwartet smyczkowy, pierścionek z brylantem wielkości kurzego jaja...

Zmarszczył lekko czoło.

— Postawiłem ci kawę. Staram się.

Uśmiechnęła się mimo woli.

— No więc? — zapytał po chwili milczenia. Jej nadzieje, że przez te kilka minut zapomniał, o czym rozmawiali, okazały się próżne. Westchnęła, zrezygnowana.

— Nie mogę.

— Nie możesz — powtórzył z przekąsem. — Niby dlaczego? Ślubów czystości chyba nie składałaś?

Idiota, zachowywał się jak rozkapryszony dzieciak. Tak jakby nie wiedział, że miała milion powodów.

— Jestem już zaręczona. — Wybrała ten najbardziej oczywisty.

— No tak — odparł takim tonem, jakby mu właśnie przypomniała, z której strony dosiada się miotły. — Rzeczywiście. Widzisz, jak to łatwo o tym zapomnieć, kiedy jest się z tobą sam na sam przynajmniej kilka razy w tygodniu. — Każde pretensjonalnie przeciągnięte słowo ociekało sarkazmem.

Poczuła, że palą ją policzki. Zwykle, kiedy Terry pytał, co robi wieczorem i dlaczego nie może się nim spotkać, ograniczała się do enigmatycznego stwierdzenia, że jest umówiona z siostrą albo przyjaciółmi. Terry nie lubił zarówno Daphne, jak i jej znajomych, a kilka nieudanych spotkań z nimi wystarczyło, by zaczął ich konsekwentnie unikać.

— Nadal nie widzę problemu.

Trudno powiedzieć, co bardziej wytrąciło ją z równowagi — jego słowa czy protekcjonalny ton, jakim zostały wypowiedziane.

— Ale ja widzę! — uniosła się. — Jestem z Terrym od dwóch lat! Planujemy wspólną przyszłość, mamy wziąć ślub, o czym doskonale wiesz! A ty — ty stawiasz mi _kawę_ i masz czelność oczekiwać, że z tego wszystkiego zrezygnuję?! — Zdecydowanie zbyt łatwo straciła nad sobą kontrolę.

— Mocne argumenty — zakpił, kiwając głową z szyderczym uznaniem — ale zupełnie nie na miejscu. Wątpię, by Boot był nimi zachwycony. Kretyn, chyba mu się wydaje, że go kochasz.

— Malfoy — zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem — nie wtrącaj się. To nie jest twoja sprawa.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Jestem zmuszony się z tobą nie zgodzić. Właśnie poprosiłem cię o rękę. To, kogo kochasz, a kogo traktujesz jak wysoko oprocentowaną inwestycję na przyszłość, jest jak najbardziej moją sprawą.

— Jesteś bezczelny — wycedziła z trudem. Wściekłość ściskała ją za gardło. — Myślisz, że możesz wchodzić z butami w moje życie tylko dlatego, że... Nie pozwolę — słyszysz? — nie pozwolę, żebyś wszystko zepsuł.

Kiedy tym razem na nią spojrzał, w jego oczach nie było śladu pobłażliwego rozbawienia. Wykrzywił się okropnie.

— Merlinie broń, żeby ktoś przebił tę mydlaną bańkę, w której żyjesz.

Zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język, wypaliła:

— Lepsze takie życie niż to gówno, które ty nazywasz swoim.

Prawie zachłysnęła się własną bezczelnością, po chwili jednak przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca innemu uczuciu. Złośliwa satysfakcja rozlała się po jej piersi przyjemnym ciepłem, gdy zobaczyła, jak na jego blade policzki wypływa delikatny rumieniec — wreszcie czymś go dotknęła. Teraz pozostawało jej tylko czekać na nieunikniony wybuch pańskiego gniewu. Spodziewała się krzyku,  wściekłego grymasu urażonej dumy, dziecinnego zacietrzewienia — nawet po tych wszystkich latach ciągle było w nim coś z rozpuszczonego paniczyka, który dokuczał prawie całej szkole.

Tym większe było jej zdziwienie, gdy usłyszała ciche parsknięcie — śmiał się z niej. Nie wytrzymała.

— Drań — syknęła, wymierzając mu celne kopnięcie w kostkę. Śmiech nagle się urwał, za to jej uszu dobiegła wyjątkowo długa wiązanka przekleństw.

— Ile ty masz lat, co? — Naburmuszył się jak mały chłopiec, rozcierając obolałe miejsce.

— Damy się o to nie pyta — odpowiedziała machinalnie, tak jakby dwadzieścia lat było wiekiem co najmniej podeszłym.

— A od kiedy to jesteś damą? — burknął, po czym złapał ją za nadgarstek, powstrzymując przed wymierzeniem mu siarczystego policzka.

— No więc? — zapytał uprzejmie, jakby podejmował przed chwilą przerwaną konwersację o pogodzie.

— No więc — co?

— No więc, co myślisz o polityce naszego ministra magii w sprawie ceł wwozowych na rumuńskie smocze łajno? — Przewrócił oczami. — No więc, wyjdziesz za mnie?

— Powiedziałam ci już, że nie mogę — wystękała, jednocześnie próbując wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku.

— Jak ładnie poprosisz, to puszczę — podpowiedział usłużnie. Kiedy obrzuciła go wściekłym spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Jak chcesz. — Wzruszył ramionami, bardzo z czegoś zadowolony. Co mogła zrobić?

— Au! — Malfoy bardzo niemęsko wrzasnął z bólu, odskakując od niej jak oparzony. — Ugryzłaś mnie!

— Trzeba było mnie puścić — odpowiedziała słodko.

— Mogłaś poprosić!

— Ja nigdy nie proszę.

Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem.

— Wyjdź za mnie — powtórzył natarczywie.

— Nie mogę — odszepnęła, kręcąc głową.

— Głupia dziewczyno — syknął wściekle. — Co ty sobie myślisz? Że zostaniesz żoną wojennego bohatera i skończą się wszystkie twoje problemy? Że odzyskasz majątek, status społeczny i dawne życie? Że oczyścisz rodzinne nazwisko z...?

— To wszystko były kłamstwa! — wrzasnęła, jakby to on wydał na jej rodzinę wyrok infamii*. — Wstrętne oszczerstwa! Nic nam nie mogli udowodnić, nic!

— Kiedy wreszcie dotrze do twojego pustego łba, że wina nie miała tu nic do rzeczy?! — krzyknął. — Kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że małżeństwo z Bootem nie jest żadnym — słyszysz? — żadnym wyjściem z sytuacji?!

Cofnęła się, zaskoczona.

— Będzie tylko gorzej — wyjaśnił ciszej, opanowując złość. — Będziesz na językach wszystkich…

— Jasne, bo jako _twoja_ żona będę mogła liczyć na uwielbienie ze strony tłumów, tak?

— … córka zdrajcy, która uwiodła jednego z członków Gwardii Dumbledore'a i wżeniła się w porządną rodzinę. Wilk w owczej skórze — szeptał, usta zaledwie kilka cali od jej twarzy. — Czy może raczej powinienem powiedzieć: wąż?

W pierwszym odruchu chciała go odepchnąć i zaprzeczyć wszystkiemu, co mówił, w rozpaczliwej próbie zachowania resztek godności. Ale jak kłamać komuś, kto w kłamstwo i tak nie uwierzy? Jak ratować godność, której już się nie miało?

Zresztą, po co kłamać, jeśli nieprzyjemna prawda znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki?

— Z nim mam jakąś szansę — powiedziała, patrząc Malfoyowi hardo w oczy. — Przynajmniej cień nadziei na normalne życie. A z tobą? Powiedz, co ty mi możesz dać? Pieniądze, które twoje matka cudem wyrwała ministerstwu? Nazwisko, na dźwięk którego ludzie spluwają i odczyniają zły urok?

Milczał.

— Spójrz na siebie — kontynuowała, mówiąc coraz szybciej i nabierając rozpędu. — Zobacz, gdzie jesteśmy. Znam cię od dawna — wiem, że gdyby to zależało od ciebie, na tę okazję wynająłbyś nie kwartet smyczkowy, a całą orkiestrę. Zamiast popijać _Dom Pérignon_ w jakiejś nieprzyzwoicie bogatej restauracji, idziemy na kawę i spacer…

Wycelował w nią teatralnym gestem palec.

— Nie bierzesz pod uwagę elementu zaskoczenia — zażartował, ale wypadło to niezbyt przekonująco. — Gdybym zaprosił cię do Ritza, wyczułabyś, że coś się święci i odmówiłabyś.

Potrząsnęła jasną głową, nie pozwalając mu zmienić tematu.

— Draco, myślisz, że ja jestem głupia? — podjęła z westchnieniem. — Przecież wiem, że ty nie możesz mnie zaprosić do normalnej czarodziejskiej kawiarni, bo _porządni_ ludzie cię nie obsłużą. Nie możesz przejść Pokątną, żeby ktoś cię nie zaczepił, a co dopiero wejść do któregoś ze sklepów. Nie możesz nawet podwinąć rękawów szaty w upalny dzień. Uciekasz do niemagicznego Londynu, ale nawet tutaj boisz się, że ktoś cię rozpozna i rozwieje to złudzenie, którym próbujesz żyć, w którym nic się zmieniło, nie było żadnej wojny, żadnego wybierania stron, w którym nie postawiłeś na złego konia…

— Co ty, do cholery, możesz wiedzieć o wybieraniu stron? — wrzasnął, zaskakując ją tak, że aż pisnęła ze strachu. — Co ty w ogóle możesz wiedzieć o tej wojnie?! Nie brałaś w niej udziału, byłaś dzieckiem…

— Ale byłam wtedy w Hogwarcie — upierała się, czując, że do oczu napływają jej łzy. — Widziałam wszystko. Musiałam ćwiczyć _Crucio_ na jakiejś zasmarkanej Puchonce…

— Nie bardzo się opierałaś — zauważył złośliwie.

— Miałam czternaście lat i byłam zaszczuta jak zwierzę! Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Bohaterstwa? Głupiej brawury? Miałam się postawić Carrowom i wypisywać jakieś brednie na ścianach, mając nadzieję, że może mnie nie złapią?!

— Ja nie oczekuję od ciebie niczego. Tylko czy to samo możesz powiedzieć o Boocie?

Nie odpowiedziała.

— Przecież on cię nawet nie zna. Wie o tobie tylko tyle, ile chciałaś mu powiedzieć. Do końca życia będziesz udawała kogoś, kim nie jesteś — mówił z pasją. — Jego rodzina będzie śledziła każdy twój krok, ważyła każde słowo. Będziesz musiała wciąż udowadniać, że jesteś inna i że nie masz z nami nic wspólnego — najlepiej od razu wymyśl jakąś bajeczkę o tym, jak to Tiara przydzieliła cię do niewłaściwego domu, co? — aż w końcu odetniesz się od nas zupełnie.

— Co ciebie to w ogóle obchodzi? — Poczuła, że zaczyna tracić kontrolę nad sytuacją.

Uniósł komicznie brew.

— No przecież ci się oświadczam. To chyba logiczne, że mi zależy, prawda?

— Ale mnie nie — skłamała bez przekonania.

Roześmiał się znowu.

— Astorio Greengrass, zamiast posłać mnie do diabła, od pół godziny dyskutujesz ze mną na temat naszego związku. To chyba logiczne, że tobie też zależy.

Nigdy nie miała wątpliwości co do tego, w którym z czterech domów Hogwartu będzie, nigdy też nie żałowała swojego przydziału. Slytherin wiele ją nauczył — od nowych nieczystych zagrywek począwszy, na zachowaniu zimnej krwi w obliczu porażki skończywszy. Szach — mat, pomyślała zrezygnowana Astoria, w myślach przewracając swojego czarnego króla.

— Nie mogę — powtórzyła, zdesperowana.

— Nie _nie chcesz_ , a _nie możesz_ — zauważył sfrustrowany Malfoy. — Zapewniam cię, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.

— Dałam Terry'emu słowo.

— Złam je.

— Mam zobowiązania.

— Nie dotrzymaj ich.

— Nie pasujemy do siebie.

— _Au contraire_.

— Nie kocham cię.

— Bzdura.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach.

— Dlaczego mi to utrudniasz? Powiedziałam, że nie. Nie zgadzam się.

— Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że poprosiłbym cię o rękę, gdyby istniał choć cień prawdopodobieństwa, że mi odmówisz? — Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

Uniosła głowę, taksując go krytycznym spojrzeniem. Nawet nie był szczególnie przystojny — rysy twarzy miał zbyt ostre, karnację zbyt jasną, włosy przetykane siwizną zbyt często jak na tak młody wiek… Będzie wcześnie łysiał, pomyślała bez związku z niczym. Zwariowałam.

— Jesteśmy ulepieni z tej samej gliny. Zrozumiem cię tak, jak nikt inny — powiedział cicho i tym razem bardzo poważnie.

Byli aroganccy, egoistyczny i porywczy, sprytni i niezdrowo ambitni. Byli uosobieniem starej, magicznej arystokracji, symbolem czasów, które przeminęły bezpowrotnie. Byli nikim w tym nowym, wspaniałym świecie, a jednak wciąż zachowywali się tak, jakby był ich własnością.

— Nasze dziecko byłoby potworem — szepnęła, kręcąc głową. Kątem oka dostrzegła jego pewny siebie półuśmiech, tak dobrze jej znany błysk triumfu w szarych oczach.

— Damy mu potworne imię. — Wzruszył ramionami. — W ramach ostrzeżenia.

Kretyn. Jak ona z nim wytrzyma resztę życia?...

— To jak? Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Astoria Greengrass przygryzła dolną wargę.

 

 

_Fin._

  


* * *

 

* **infamia** (łac. _niesława, hańba_ ) — utrata czci i dobrego imienia. (…) Niekoniecznie wiązała ze sobą nakaz opuszczania kraju. Kara infamii zakładała, iż osoba skazana pozostanie w kraju, lecz jej prawa będą znacznie upośledzone. (…) [Wikipedia]


End file.
